gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned Dock
The Abandoned Dock is a mythical location found within Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It consists of a small neglected home, a large speakerphone, and a small dock. Description Found north of the Verdant Meadows airstrip, the Abandoned Dock is made up of a few small structures. A small shack can be found in the area. This shack gives off a creepy feeling to players, as it is old and falling apart. There are multiple wooden planks and metal plates nailed to the structure, obscuring most of the windows. What windows are not covered up are either broken or are riddled with bullet holes. The house has a small porch and staircase, but this is falling apart and most of it is under the sand. The walls of the house have weird stains and appear to have been damaged by a melee weapon. The doorway has been busted in, but what appears to be a chain-link fence or screen door blocks entry, and the house is pitch black inside. To the left of this house lies one of the large megaphones used during Mike Toreno's mission strand and never used again afterward. On the water, there is a small dock with a Sea Sparrow parked near. The dock is falling apart and is usually submerged underwater depending on the tide. The home shares the exact same appearance as an unnamed boathouse near the Sherman Dam, among other abandoned homes found within the deserts of Bone County. Myths Due to the area's overall creepy appearance, it quickly became a hotspot for myth encounters. Various killers, from Leatherface to Piggsy, started being reported in the area. As the dock is located within the deserts of Bone County, the usual desert myths started appearing, UFOs, Aliens, Mr. Trenchcoat, and even Zombies. The large megaphone has been reported to play lines from Mike Toreno's missions, as it plays in one of his missions. The area itself is one of the top locations for Mysterious Phone Calls as many YouTube videos showcase them happening in the area. North of the dock, there are many claims of the Loch Ness Monster being sighted in the ocean. There is also a very strong connection to the Epsilon Program at the dock. Epsilon Connection Many factors in the area have made this location known as one of the few locations where the player can "join" the Epsilon Cult. The Epsilon Program itself even mentions having to go to a "pass" for the player to join the cult. The Abandoned Dock just so happens to be located in a valley in-between two hills that form the mountain range of the Cordillera. This is one of the locations where a beater Sadler can spawn, which is a connection to the Epsilon Cult's red truck with a dented bumper. The dock and surrounding areas almost match the Epsilon Program's instructions for joining, so it is very likely that this is the actual location. Gallery ADNight.jpg|At night. Gallery563.jpg|Red Truck. Trivia *The Abandoned Dock is the 3rd northernmost point of the State of San Andreas. *This area was used in the mission "Interdiction" as the area where CJ drops off the contraband. That is mainly the reason why the speakerphone is there. Video Investigation Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myth Locations Category:Haunted Locations Category:Epsilon Program